Mental Eyesight
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: ON HOLD. When the past starts to haunt you, you are crazy. But is she really? What are these visions?
1. Chapter 1

Another new story! Hey, readers! For those who don't or haven't read my other stories yet, I'm just informing you guys that this is my third Naruto story. I haven't finished my other two stories yet but I felt that I needed to write a new one. I have a few ideas but I warn you, no real plot yet.

Ok. I only have an idea for the first chapter so don't expect a regular update.

And today is July 21, 2006, 8:15 pm. But if you look at the calendar, it isn't anymore. The reason for that is because I don't have Internet at the moment. For the full reason, read it on the 8th chapter of my first story, **This Life of Mine**.

Summary: Years of being alone had finally made the remaining member of the infamous Team 7 go crazy. What are these visions she keeps having? Are they simply images her mind makes up, or rather memories of the past that haunts her so? Soon, these visions will lead her to discoveries and maybe, much later, somewhere else?  
Take note! I said MAYBE and MUCH later.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turning a corner as swiftly as she could, she entered a room, flashing a small smile to the nurses she passed by. She never saw it, but she knew that after she entered, the nurses began to whisper and give her sympathetic looks. But at last she was in her office, one of the only places she can finally take rest and get away.

A long, tired sigh escaped her pink lips as she sat down her chair. Today was such an exhausting day for her. After just arriving from a tiring week-long mission, she was brought to the hospital to perform an emergency operation the very second she stepped through Konoha's gates.

One of the chuunin teams were attacked on a mission. Two of them only received pretty much minor injuries, but the other three were in critical condition. They almost never made it to Konoha alive. The Hokage and Shizune took care of the other two, but the other one was too much for the other medics. Her arrival was good timing.

Her operation took more than three hours. The patient is fine now. Saving livesalways gave her a good feeling. If only she had been there to save _them_.  
If only she had been there, she wouldn't have been so miserable right now.

She is a top ANBU, a high ranking jounin, and a skilled medic, practically accomplishing a lot more than a normal shinobi could have. But what was all that for?

Once it was for her family, for her teammates, her sensei. But now?

Now it is for the village. Of course. Only for the village and the people living in it. That's not bad… but not all that good either. That is the life of every ninja. They choose for themselves. She chose this life.

Another sigh escaped from her once more. Out there, she would always have to put on a façade. They return it with sorry glances, saying they just sympathize. She says they pity.

Yes, pity is a better word to describe it. _But what do they pity me for? Do they not see this smile? _She thought, faking in wonder.

"I am perfectly fine." She said to herself as she smiled. "That's right… I am…"

She seemed to choke on her words, not able to continue what she had been saying. She reclined back in her chair and stared up at the plain white ceiling, the smile slowly disappeared from her face.

Behind the door, a pair of dark eyes watched the younger medic. _There she is again,_ Shizune thought as she watched Sakura stare yet again at the ceiling.

She's worried of the girl. Sakura always did that when she was alone. It was not long before a very familiar voice startled Shizune.

"You're spying on her again, Shizune?" The voice of the Hokage asked. "Tsunade-sama, you startled me!" The Hokage just smiled in return and turned her eyes to peek at the limited view of her other student.

As long as a ninja is alive, he will never escape to witness a series of deaths. May it be the deaths of your enemies, or of the people around you.

Tsunade remembers how harsh it had been for Sakura these past few years.

Sakura was one of the few ninjas who had the lack of any unfortunate events at childhood. But just as she was starting her teen years, a series of tragedies seem to happen continuously.

Barely a year together, her team already started to break apart, starting with the Uchiha prodigy leaving, and then followed by the Kyuubi's container. Not long after that, the Copy-nin was asked, or rather, demanded to rejoin ANBU due to the enormous loss of shinobi caused by the Sound/Sand attack.

A year after that, her mother died. She had no family left, her father was gone shortly after she was born. She started training with the Hokage, and that gave her something to do at least. She received no missions because she had no teammates nor a sensei to team with.

Three years had passed and people were losing trust on the return of her teammates. Uchiha Sasuke joined Orochimaru. Even if he wanted to come back, he might not get a chance to. The snake Sannin may have already taken over his body, or he might have died after failing to kill his brother.

But frankly, whatever happens, the people were not sure if they wanted a traitor back.

They doubted that Naruto would return soon. After all, he was dedicated not to stop trying until he got the Uchiha back. But they could still wait awhile. Everything was still unsure.

But three years ago, it happened. Her teammates died, their bodies found burnt to crisps inside out. You would never know it was them. They had undoubtedly used their most powerful techniques, the chidori and rasengan, on each other.

And just last month, after three years of being on coma, Hatake Kakashi died. The real cause of the coma was unknown. He had been on a mission then, all was well until his team was attacked. He was the only one left alive, found wounded and lying in a pool of his own blood.

The Copy-nin had missed a lot of things. He never got to see his students' faces one last time. He never even knew that Naruto and Sasuke died. He had been in the state of unconsciousness a few months before it happened.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think she is really alright?" Shizune asked with a worried tone. "I don't know." the Godaime answered truthfully. Even she is being deceived by Sakura's smiles. "If not, all she needs is just more time to heal."

The Godaime walked away after that to return to the tower, followed by Shizune a second later. People did admire Sakura for her trust, but it lead to nothing, all were futile.

Back at her office, Sakura waited for the Hokage and Shizune to leave before standing and walking to the window. She had the view of the outside entrance there and later spotted the two older women disappear from her range of vision behind the walls of the hospital's gates.

The clock read 8:16 PM. It was still pretty early to sleep, but what else was there to do? She took off her white medical coat, revealing her black ANBU suit.

She was about to turn the doorknob, but some kind of shock passed through her and images began to appear. She held a hand to her head and leaned on the wall for support. Her head started to hurt profusely. What? Everything is dark. She could not see a thing. Is she blind? No, wait.

Where is she? The place is all too familiar. There is a slide, over to her right is a sandbox, beside her a seesaw. Of course, this is none other than the playground outside the academy.

Slightly startled by a sound, she turned around and then regretted doing so because the headache increased. There was a boy, blonde and lightly tanned sitting sideways on a swing. He wore a simple white shirt and black shorts. She could not see his face for his head was bowed low. All the more, he was shadowed due to the light of the setting sun.

All of a sudden it was night time and she was no longer in the same place. It was like the scene changed. She looked down from a hill, hearing muffled cries and uttered obscenities. Before she could completely see anything, she fell on her knees shutting her eyes tight, the pain in her head increasing once more. It was too painful to stand up but managed to open her eyes. She sees the boy being beaten up. Again, she could not see his face but she could imagine that it was scrunched up in pain.

The men finally left the boy and he was slowly about to face her, then it rewound until all was black. It took a few seconds before she could see again, still in her office kneeling with her hands still clutching her head.

Beads of sweat ran down her face and she breathed hard. What was that? It had happened before, she remembered. She saw it all before in her dream not long ago. It was exactly the same.

She grabbed her coat from the rack beside her door and went out the hospital, heading straight to her apartment. On her way there, there were those looks again from the people she passed by, which she chose to ignore. She is used to them. She just wished that they would stop doing that. But there was no doubt it would continue for a long while more. After all, they have been doing it for three years.

One of the things she hates is when she passes by _that _place. And there it is again, the Ichiraku Ramen, just a few feet away from where she stood.

It has changed, now being a large restaurant. Though the stools they sat in when they still ate there 6 years ago remained, probably to have a sense of nostalgia. Or maybe the owner wanted to save it, just in case _he_ was still alive.

She intended to just quickly pass it by, but she found herself not able to move from the sight she saw. "This can't be happening!" She whispered in disbelief.

On the stool, a blonde sat on that same stool where _he_ usually sat. His back was turned to her. _Come on, Sakura!_ She said in her head. _Just because he is wearing an orange suit that looks exactly the same as his doesn't mean it is him! And it's a 12 year old boy! If he were alive he is supposed to be 18!_

The blonde's head started to turn her way. It was just like her dream, only this boy is older. Could it be that the boy from earlier was also Naruto? Time never seemed so slow before. Her green eyes slowly widened when the boy faced her. _It can't be!_

The boy had the same face, the same blue eyes, the same chubby cheeks and whisker lines. He smiled at her the very same foxy grin only Naruto possessed.

She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a gasp. There couldn't be a mistake, that boy is Naruto! But, how…? He waved at her excitedly, like he always did before. She thought whether to wave back or not but someone's figure obstructed him from her view.

"Sakura-san…" the man started, but was unpleasantly interrupted when the female pushed him away slightly to look at something behind him.

But she saw nothing. She blinked a few times but the stool remained empty. The man spoke again, and evident by his tone, he was trying strenuously not to sound angry. "Sakura-san"

Sakura looked up at the man and was surprised to see who it was. "Neji-san! I.. I'm sorry I pushed you!" Said man sighed, his anger diminishing slightly. He nodded, meaning he accepted her apology.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sakura asked, looking to be in a hurry. Maybe she could still catch up with the boy.

"Actually, Tenten, Lee, & Gai-sensei sent me to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with us?" Neji said with a bit of rush. There, his job was done. No, wait! He had to wait for her answer. Curse his teammates for sending him to do this!

"Uh… I have to… uh" She was unsure if she wanted to have company tonight. But maybe that was what she needed seeing as she was hallucinating. Probably because she was hungry, remembering she hadn't eaten yet.

"May I ask where you are having dinner?" The coffee haired jounin/ANBU simply stepped to the side and faced at the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. By the window, she saw Tenten and Lee gesturing for her to join. How could she not have noticed them before?

"Um… I guess I could…" Neji headed to the restaurant before she even finished her sentence. She took it as a sign to follow him and to just get this over with.

Sakura trailed behind him to their table, all the while looking at the stool. Actually, she wasn't that hungry, the only conclusion was that she must be losing her mind! That was it!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boring first chapter. But I promise it will get better! Please review! I have a few ideas, I just don't know if I should put it here or in another( meaning in a new one) story


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to **vincey** for reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura!" I watch Tenten try, with futile attempt, to get the attention of the medic sitting across from me. What kind of ninja is she if she couldn't hear someone who was right beside her? I thought with slight impatient irritation. I too, am getting annoyed of the female.

Just as I was about to get her attention, just then did she turn her head.

"Huh? Did you say something Tenten?" Really, she should pay more attention. "Sakura, I have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!" said the brown haired weapon mistress with slight annoyance.

"Really? Sorry, I was just… thinking about something." replied the cherry haired medic, looking very distracted. "Well, you should eat your food. You hardly touched it. Are you alright?" Tenten asked with worry. I almost couldn't restrain to roll my eyes. Women. They worry about almost everything. Can't they ever mind their own business? Maybe she just wants to be alone? But I, myself, did not believe that that is the case.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She was trying to brush it aside too quickly. I narrowed my eyes a little at her. She kept staring at something behind me. But there was nothing there but the counter and some stools! No one even sat there since we entered almost an hour ago!

She was just as weird as her teammates I thought, remembering the ridiculous antics they did, including their sensei. I immediately made a face of disgust at the thought of Kakashi blushing and giggling at whatever it was he was reading in that perverted book of his.

Then I suddenly remembered that there would be none of that happening anymore since the Copy-nin died last month. It was a shame that a great ninja died just like that.

And that made me think. Was her strange behavior connected to the death of her sensei?

I took a look at the female medic again to find her standing up from her seat. Tenten and Lee tried to get her to stay, but she declined saying she was tired, which she did look to be. But there seem to be another reason for her rush to leave.

Before leaving, she gave me a smile to which I had just nodded to. It surprised me a little, but smiling seemed part of her personality. But that was before… That was when _they_ were alive.

If I see an image of her, I would immediately think she was the kind of girl who was bubbly, always smiling, a crybaby, and weak female. But again, that was before.

A short while later, I found myself staring at the now empty seat across from me. Not only that, I felt the urge to follow her. I had to battle with my thoughts on whether I should, or should not.

In the end, I stood up from my seat, ready to leave. My teammates looked at me. "Leaving already, Neji?" Gai-sensei asked. He too had been unusually quiet since Sakura came to sit with us.

I simply nodded my answer and started to the door. As I was about ready to step out, Gai-sensei called out "Keep her safe, Neji!"

And just as I thought he would not say a word anymore, he just had to add something else! "Don't do anything you'll regret, boy!" And then he grinned, flash blinding his teeth at me. He was back to his usual self.

I glared at him while Lee and Tenten gave us, mostly me, questioning looks. Heat threatened to rise to my cheeks, but I forced it down. What makes him think that I would do something! Just because I am going to be alone with her doesn't mean I'm going to… you know… do it.

I stomped out the entrance fuming with a scowl on my face, then inhaling to calm down. I jump up to the roof of the buildings and headed to the direction of her apartment.

I sped to catch up with her and it was not long before my eyes caught sight of pink hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha with a question repeating in her mind. What was it that she saw?

It could not possibly be a ghost… could it? She shook her head no as it was outrageous to thinks so. It was all in her mind. As she had said before, she has finally gone crazy.

She stopped in her tracks for a mid second, sensing a familiar presence. At finally realizing who the person was, she continued on her way knowing that the man would approach her later if he got tired of hiding.

And she was right because not two minutes later, the person jumped down ahead of her from his hiding place, waiting until they were side by side before walking in steady pace with her.

"Can I help you, Neji-san?" she spoke ever so softly. The said man remained silent, and never looked, nor glanced at the female. She was acting so formal and professional that it made him wonder if this was who the real Haruno Sakura was.

Back a few years ago, he had always belittled her, but only in his mind. It was not his place to tell her what he thought like he was someone better than her, even though he was better than her.

It was only silence for a few moments before Neji decided to speak.

"Is being tired the only reason you wanted to leave so early?" He interrogated her. The kunoichi gave an amused smile. "Did you come all the way here just to ask me that?"

Neji could not answer. Why did he come here? "That, and also, a gentleman would never let a lady walk home by herself at night." He could have patted himself on the back for thinking up a good reason, but since he wouldn't dare do so physically, he did it mentally.

"I appreciate the kind gesture." Then she added after a pause. "But I think I can take care of myself."

Halfway to their destination, she suddenly halted her steps. She felt another searing pain through her head.

An image appeared of two boys, one a few years older than the other, walking hand in hand in this exact same street. They were brothers, obvious from the same black hair. She couldn't see their faces, but again like the other she envisioned, she felt something familiar about the two. And then it was gone.

She lost her balance for a moment, the man accompanying her had to steady her. "What's wrong?" he asked, hiding his worry.

"I… It's nothing. I'm just tired… that's all." Neji raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. He won't believe it was the cause of fatigue. She couldn't be that tired. He could easily tell that she was hiding something, and his suspicions of her were rising. But he won't question her, at least for the time being.

She couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't even know what it was that happened. What was with her? The pain finally receded, and she finally stood with the help of Neji.

They walked wordlessly all the way to her apartment, and by arriving, the male ANBU captain waited for her to open her door before turning to walk to his home.

"Goodnight, Neji-san! Thanks for walking me home!" Sakura called out. He just raised a hand in reply, not even turning around. She hurriedly entered her apartment and quickly, but quietly closed the door, sliding her back to it.

Her head was in pain again! She shut her eyes tight at the excruciating pain and held both hands to her head in attempt to ease it.

She repeatedly banged her head to the door, each time harder and harder until blood trailed down the side of her face. She couldn't feel anything but the headache.

She didn't care of the blood, only wanting to ease the pain. She could do nothing but grit her teeth, not able to stand it! There was another scene that appeared in her mind.

It was of another boy, standing unmoving in the harsh rain. He was staring, just fixedly staring over the memorial. It was not long before he suddenly dropped to his knees and repeatedly hit the ground with his balled fists. Sakura felt guilt and anger surge through with such overwhelming power that it felt like she was suffocating.

He was shouting something. At first she couldn't hear him, then his voice became loud, and then louder like someone had just turned up the volume. He kept shouting a name. 'Obito!' he vociferated in extreme agony and pain. She realized that she was feeling whatever the boy was feeling.

She wanted to shout. To shout the name to somehow release the pain and guilt. She saw him cry, and she cried with him. Then once more, it was the end.

She found herself on the floor, profusely sweating again and breathing hard, finally becoming conscious of the blood that dripped down from her face to the wooden floor of her apartment. The pain vanished as quickly as it came.

But there was something else on her mind. "The boy… that boy'' She whispered, harshly breathing. She remembered his tearstained face look at her before he vanished. Though she hadn't seen it for years, she knew those eyes. Silver hair, a masked face, and unmatching eyes, there is no doubt that the boy is…

"K-Kakashi… sensei…?" She breathed out the name before she lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm… What are these visions she keeps having? Could it simply be her mind just making up images, or is it rather the memories of the past that haunts her so?

Ok, I just kind of just repeated the summary! What? I had nothing else to say! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who reviewed and those others who read this! I think I may be updating this more than my other stories. Maybe it's because I have no ideas for the other yet, and 'cause it feels fresh to write in a newer story than the old. Sorry for those who read my other stories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura woke up with start, earning a large headache shooting through her. No, wait. It wasn't a headache this time, she thought as she touched her head. There was a wound on her head from last night, dried blood stained her hair, on the side of her face, and some on the floor.

Dizziness now overtook her as she struggled to stand up, wobbling, and reaching for something to support her. She has a few days off, and for that she was so gladly thankful for. She will have time for rest and hopefully figure out at least something about what the heck is wrong with her.

Short, harsh breaths escaped from her lips, losing her balance as she walked to her bathroom. Her body felt so exhausted and overworked.

Before entering the door to her bathroom, she glanced at the clock. It was already 11:24. She got home last night before 10 pm and probably lost consciousness not long after that. Now it was almost noon, but her body felt heavy and limp, and she felt like she did not get a minute of sleep.

She washed her face with water from the bathroom's sink and looked up to face the mirror. She stared at herself, pink hair partly stained with blood, a pale face, and dull green eyes.

Her eyes looked empty. As empty as she felt when she was left alone as her teammates and sensei were away from Konoha, and as empty when they died. It was all she could do so she wouldn't cry, so there would be at least only a little pain. It was all she could do, even for just short while, to forget the tragedies that ever happened.

As she looked back to her eyes again, she remembered her vision last night.

The boy crying was her sensei. He looked fragile, so unlike the sensei she had known. She never imagined her sensei crying, or at least, not like what she had seen.

And the one before that, when she was walking home with Neji. The two boys were both young that she did not recognize them immediately, but she was sure. It was Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke looked happy, smiling at his brother. She had never seen him smile. She had met him too late for that.

And Naruto. Why did she see him at the Ichiraku? And her vision about him being bullied, was that even true? She had seen him being shouted at and knew that the villagers hated him back when they were younger. But never had she seen him ganged upon like that.

All those thoughts about her visions made her wonder again. Why does she keep having them? After asking that, she noted that it was all about her team. It did seem to connect with her somehow.

And another question popped out of her. Were these visions true? Did it happen in the lives of the three deceased Team 7 members before?

She would find out. And she would start with the little clues she has. _Obito_. She would be visiting the stone memorial after she cleaned up and dressed her wound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uchiha Obito_.

She traced the said name inscribed in the marble which was the stone memorial. She concluded that this must be the best friend their sensei told them about.

At her sensei's apartment, he had a picture framed of his old team. This Obito was his teammate. The one who sacrificed himself to save his life. This was from whom Hatake Kakashi received his one Sharingan eye. It was a gift for his success at the jounin exam.

Sakura froze. Just how did she know that? She had never been to her sensei's apartment, and never had she known this, or any information at all of Kakashi's past!

She started to feel dizzy again and her legs became weak. She fell knees down on the grassy ground and her arms supporting her from hitting face first.

It was then the same vision of her sensei played and she realized that she was in a position identical to his. But the vision was different this time, or rather, there was a continuation.

A hand gently placed itself on the young Copy-nin's right shoulder. Another thing surprised her. Did she just imagine it, or did she really feel a hand placed on her shoulder?

The young Kakashi turned around and looked up, and so did she. The hand belonged to a man with shoulder-length, spiky blonde hair. The man was handsome, with amazing blue eyes and a sharp nose, but she had no piece of mind right now to pay attention to that.

Every move Kakashi made, she did also. From turning to the blond man to saying, "Sensei". The man hugged the boy, and at the same time, Sakura felt it. The warmth of the body, the feel of someone embracing her, and her leaning on the person. She could feel whatever her sensei could feel, including the pain, the sadness, the regret and guilt, and every emotion he felt.

"It's going to be alright." The man, who was the deceased 4th Hokage whispered. She heard it clearly like it was actually meant for her. And she really felt it was.

For that she cried. The hot tears cascaded from her eyes. She cried as the rain started, fell on her, and on the two others in her vision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the 3rd chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review! Bye bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a long time!

Today is Tuesday, October 24, 2006. There are no classes today in the Philippines because of the end of the Muslims' Ramadan (I'm not sure if that is the right spelling). It is the end of the Muslims' one month fasting. I'm not sure 'cause I'm not a Muslim. Anyway, it's a special holiday here so there's no school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura looked up at the lone apartment before her. She pulls out a key from her coat pocket and enters through the door. Switching on the light, the dark room immediately lights up to reveal a dusty room.

The whole room is simple. There aren't much decorations, nor are there much furniture. The walls just green, two black couches, a coffee table, and two lamps are what is in this living room.

Walking further down the hall is a door less entrance to the kitchen. The kitchen is small, and like the living room, simple.

Hatake Kakashi was a very complicated man to understand, though simple things suited him. Sakura smiled, her first smile in a long while. There are still two doors she had yet went in to, but she knows where they would lead. Why and how she knew, well, that is a mystery.

One of the rooms is the bathroom. She surely did not need to look in to that. And the last room, it was _his_ room. She walks hesitant steps to the door, slowly reaching, then turning the brass doorknob.

She swings open the door, and the first things she gets her eyes on are of the two picture frames. It scares her, how she knows these information about her sensei. The picture of Team 7 and the picture of Kakashi's old team is exactly the same as she imagined earlier.

She takes hold of the pictures, staring at what _was_. What _was_ and what _is_, they are proof that things are not always the same. The things change… and they do not last forever.

They were barely a year together as Team 7. They separated, while the other teams were still a whole. Each of them followed the footsteps of a Sannin. Sasuke to Orochimaru, Naruto to Jiraiya, and her to Tsunade.

This is another of those moments where she questions _What if?_ What if she had been able to stop Sasuke from leaving? What if she had decided to train more than worry about her looks back then?

What ifs are useless to think about. Nothing will change if it already happened. But the one same question she can never stop asking herself, _What if they didn't enter the Chuunin exams?_

No one expected them to enter, but to everyone's surprise, every rookie team entered. That was where it all started. The war, the death of their precious Third Hokage, the rise of Orochimaru, the hunting of Akatsuki. It was after those, although she hadn't realized at first, that they were a broken team.

Pain came engulfing Sakura's eye. She feels a searing pain, the burning of the freshly cut flesh, as a kunai slashes the young Hatake Kakashi's eye. He was trying to protect Obito, who is terrified of the situation.

Tears threatens to spill from the young boy, but he is a ninja, he would not cry over a simple cut. Ah! But somewhere deep inside of him, though he ignores it, he knows it is not just a simple cut at all. He couldn't use it, his very eyeball slashed, never able to see again.

But that day was the day of turning point to Hatake Kakashi. It was the day Obito died, the day he received the lone Sharingan eye, the day his eyes were truly opened. It was the day the Copy-nin was born. It was the day he became the Kakashi-sensei they knew.

Sakura kept staring at the photograph of her team, not noticing that the vision was over. She finally became aware of it being over when she realized that the burning sensation of pain in her eyes stopped. She also realized that she hardly felt any pain in her head. Or maybe she is just used to it?

Okay. Now she knows that some of her visions are true. What now then?

After a few moments of thinking, she decides to look around Kakashi's apartment. He won't mind anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura entered the door to the ANBU headquarters. No matter how many times she enters though, she never fails to catch a man's attention. Heads turned her way and lusting eyes watch her every move.

She, of course, ignored every catcall and whatnot they kept sending her way.

On her far left, she could see Shikamaru staring at her, tracing the curves seen due to the tightness of her ANBU uniform. He only snapped out of his trance when she turned to wave at him, giving him a slight smile which then turned to a smirk.

The Shadow Master scowled, looking away with a blush. Shikamaru looks a little different since the last time she saw him, which had to be at least six months ago. She admits he looks more handsome. He looks a bit more like his father too.

Sakura is so much into her thoughts that she is startled when something large and hairy glomped her, causing both of them to fall back onto the floor.

She heard an amused laughter before the thing that tackled her moved away from her. She sat up slowly, still dizzy from the short fall.

The large and hairy thing, which is actually a quite furry dog nuzzled the crook of her neck and then began to lick her face.

"Hey, give her some space Akamaru." Said someone, and then the same amused laugh she heard before came closer. Wait. Akamaru? My, hasn't he grown larger, Sakura thought.

She took the hand offered to her to help stand up, and the man she came face-to-face with, or rather face- to- neck with is none other than Kiba.

"Akamaru too heavy for you, Sakura?" He is smirking, she could almost hear it in his voice. But yes, Akamaru is kind of too heavy for her at the moment, but she doesn't need to tell Kiba that. So she glared at him.

"What?" Kiba's smirk seemed to grow wider before he opted for a smug grin.

"So, Sakura, long time no see." Sakura sighed. Yes, it had been a long time. They all never get to see each other all the time. Sometimes, they don't even get to see each other for the whole of a year.

"How have you been doing Kiba?" She smiled. Might as well talk for a while. She is early for her mission briefing.

So they talked, and talked 'til the time came for them to go to do what they are there for in the first place. And at some point during saying goodbye, Kiba had unintentionally looked her up, and then down, and then up again. He blushed, finally noticing what Shikamaru and the other men earlier had noticed.

It is finally Sakura's turn to smirk. Much like Shikamaru, the Canine Master scowled. He so is not enjoying this! He watches the female turn to leave, swearing to himself that he'll get back at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just finished her kill of the enemy ninjas and had gotten back the scroll of whatever it is. That was her mission. It was too easy, but it took her longer than necessary. What should have been just a day or two took her almost a week.

She sighed. She hadn't had a new vision since the one at Kakashi's apartment. That was two weeks ago. She isn't exactly waiting and wanting to have visions, but it's different not to have them. But it is relieving that it stopped. Maybe it is better if she will not have them anymore.

Since those visions started, they sometimes invaded her dreams. They haunt her. Sometimes she feels as if someone is watching her.

Sometimes, she could feel a presence behind her, someone slowly getting nearer, breathing slow, soft breaths beside her head. But every time she turns around, no one. It scared her, like a child would be when they imagine monsters in the dark.

There was some kind of dead presence. One time, she was in front of the bathroom sink. When she looked up to the mirror, she saw not her image but Sasuke's. It was only for a second, but it felt like a long time, staring into the dark depths of her former crush.

Finally, she arrives at Konoha and quickly dropped off the scroll to Morino Ibiki. The said man, stoic as ever, raises an eyebrow, seemingly inquiring her of something she does not know of, and is too tired to care about. "I'll expect a full report by the end of the week." Ibiki reminds.

Sakura nods, eager to leave but stops to give the man a surprised and slightly inquiring eyebrow. By the end of the week? That is like, three more days. Is he sick or something? She expected him to say "blah blah blah by _tomorrow_" so why does he seem so lenient now?

"Are you waiting for me to change my mind?" He said with a barely noticeable irritated tone. Sakura grinned. She knew he could be a nice guy when he wanted to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower, reaching, and then wrapping a towel around her body. She reaches for a smaller towel and began drying her waist-length pink hair with it.

She walks in front of the sink, then she remembers the time she saw Sasuke in the mirror. She is afraid, but slowly, her eyes travels to the mirror to see…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! So this is my first cliffhanger. But I don't know if you feel like this is a cliffy. And I think this has been my longest chapter, is it? Anyway, it's not October 24 anymore like I said up there! It is now Monday, October 30, 2006.

So for the whole week, it is our semester break that's why I was able to update. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And for those who read my other stories, I'm not gonna update yet.

Thanks for reading, and please review! Sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
